TSS: El Inicio
by Atomik27
Summary: Muchos ya conocen a los dos mejores agentes secretos que día tras día luchan contra el mal y siempre logran salvar al mundo y a la Líder Mundial. Sin embargo, no todos saben como ellos llegaron a donde están ahora. Esta es la historia de cómo todo empezó, de cómo dos chicos se convirtieron en los mejores agentes a nivel mundial… Enjoy!


**Hola a todos.**  
><strong>Me presento, soy Atomik27 y The Secret Show es mi programa favorito en todo el mundo<strong>  
><strong>Y a pesar de que ya no lo dan en mi país no ha dejado de ser mi favorito.<strong>

**Bueno, la mayoría de los fic de TSS están en ingles (la verdad es que solo hay en ingles) quise probar subiendo el primer cap de mi fic en español. Si recibo comentarios subiere mas caps, de lo contrario se quedara como un oneshort.**  
><strong>Podría escribirlo en ingles pero no soy muy buena con ese idioma, pero si lo piden en ingles lo intentare n.n<strong>

**Bueno, aquí el primer cap de esta historia: TSS: El inicio**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1: A primera vista<strong>

Muchos ya conocen a los dos mejores agentes secretos que día tras día luchan contra el mal y siempre logran salvar al mundo y a la Líder Mundial. Sin embargo, no todos saben como ellos llegaron a donde están ahora. Casualidad? No existen las casualidades, solo existe lo inevitable: el destino. Esta es la historia de cómo todo empezó, de cómo dos chicos se convirtieron en los mejores agentes a nivel mundial…

En la ciudad de San Francisco en exactamente las 3pm, una rubia chica de 19 años llamada Anita knight acababa de llegar a su casa después de una salida con su novio… o su ex novio?

**Anita:** (Triste y molesta) No puedo creer que lo hicieras!

**Nick:** (Entrando después de ella) An, yo…

**Anita:** No se te ocurra volver a llamarme así! Cómo es que te atreviste a hacerlo?! Pero qué diantres te pasa?!

**Nick:** No fue mi culpa

**Anita:** (sarcástica) Oh! Claro, entonces supongo que ese chico de la heladería no eras tú, si no tu hermano gemelo.

**Nick:** Ok, sí, fue mi culpa. Estas feliz?

**Anita:** No!

**Nick:** No entiendo porqué te pones así. No eres la única a quien le ha pasado eso

**Anita:** Si, pero si la única a quien le pasa siempre!

**Nick:** Pues si siempre te pasa, por qué-

**Anita:** (interrumpiendo a Nick) Creí que eras diferente! Y… veo que me equivoque… No pensé que me hicieras esto. Me engañaste… y con mi mejor amiga, Nick… esta vez sí te pasaste…

**Nick:** An, yo…

**Anita:** Ya vete. Quiero estar sola.

**Nick:** Okay… lo… lo siento…

Nick se acerca a la puerta y se retira dejando a Anita llorando sola.

**Anita:** (suspira) Ahh… soy una tonta… una tonta hasta con diploma… Como es que no me pude dar cuenta… Tal vez sea hora de ponerle pausa al amor… hasta encontrar al chico correcto…

En el medio de las lágrimas, suena el celular de Anita. Era su padre. Anita rechaza la llamada, no había intercambiado ni una palabra con su padre desde que se separo de su madre, y sin duda ella estaba favor de ella. Cuando tenía 11 años había descubierto que su padre ensañaba a su madre con alguien mas, nunca llego a ver a esa tercera persona pero era lo que las sirvientas decían. Si, el padre de Anita era multimillonario pero ni Anita ni su madre querían ni un centavo de el.

**Anita:** AH! Todos los hombre son iguales! Te enamoran y te ilusionan… y al final… solo te lastiman… Tal vez, ya sea hora de dejar de caer en amoríos tontos, no seré un blanco fácil, porque no volveré a enamorarme nunca más… de esa manera no habrá sufrimiento…

Haciendo esta promesa, Anita toma el primer vuelo a California para iniciar una nueva vida allá. Se había vuelto casi un hábito en su familia, lo había aprendido de su madre pues ella solía hacer eso cada vez que le rompían el corazón, salía a otro lugar a comenzar de nuevo…

* * *

><p>En California, un rubio chico de 19 años llamado Víctor Volt, también había salido de una relación. Había encontrado a su ahora ex novia coqueteando con otro chico en diversas ocasiones y esta vez fue demasiado lejos. Al igual que Anita, Víctor había hecho la promesa de no volver a salir con nadie más… pero solo hasta encontrar a la chica perfecta.<p>

En estos momentos, Victor se encontraba en el Centro Comercial junto con sus amigos, sin tener idea de que pronto esa promesa de 0 chicas culminaría.

**Arthur:** Hey, Víctor! Me enteré que terminaste con Mía.

**Víctor:** Si, las noticias vuelan muy rápido

**Andrew:** Si… eh… no te importa si voy de tras de ella ahora que ya no están saliendo, verdad?

**Víctor:** Claro...

**Arthur:** Jajaja… bueno, Víctor, bienvenido a la zona de solteros

**Andrew: **Y hoy estamos de CASERÍA!

**Ambos:** SI! (se van)

**Perry:** (se acerca a Víctor) Y… cómo estas amigo?

**Víctor:** Estoy bien, no te preocupes

**Perry:** Oye, eres mi mejor amigo, no lo olvides…

**Víctor:** Si…

**Ambos:** Mejores amigos desde cuarto grado!

Era cierto, Víctor y Perry se habían conocido en la escuela, habían sido asignados en la misma carpeta bipersonal y desde entonces no han dejado de ser los mejores amigos, siempre se contaban todo… bueno, Perry no le había contado todo exactamente, solo había un pequeño detalle que no le había dicho con respecto a su trabajo.

**Perry:** Así es. Entonces… qué vas a hacer ahora?

**Víctor:** Creo que me voy a tomar un descanso de esto. Ya sabes… enfocarme en otra cosa y… dejar de salir con chicas por un tiempo. Voy a buscar a la chica perfecta para mí… Linda, divertida, segura de sí misma, que sea inteligente…

**Perry:** Pero, oye… eso parece imposible de encontrar.

**Víctor:** Si, pero soy paciente… no tengo prisa… solo es cuestión de tiempo. La encontraré.

**Perry:** Okay… pero eso no será fácil. Tu chica perfecta no va a aparecer mágicamente por ese elevador.

**Víctor:** Todo es posible, Perry…

Casualidad? Justo en ese instante el elevador se abre y Víctor voltea a ver, como queriendo que lo dicho por su mejor amigo fuera cierto. Y así lo fue… Los ojos de Víctor se abrieron como platos. Del elevador salió un grupo de gente y entre ellos estaba una bella chica de ondeados cabellos dorados, unos hermosos ojos morados, y llevaba puesto un bello vestido blanco, con pequeñas flores rosadas y moradas, que no era nada más y nada menos que Anita.

Víctor no lo podía creer, era la chica más linda que había visto… y lo más sorprendente fue que cuando ella dirigió su mirada hacia donde él estaba, sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Los amigos de Víctor trataban de llamar su atención pero no lo lograban, estaba tan distraído mirando a Anita. Hasta que… plop!

**Anita:** Ay! Lo siento, no te vi (se va)

**Víctor:** No hay problema…

En realidad Anita no le había sonreído a Víctor, sino a un grupo de amigas con quienes había quedado en encontrarse.

_**Kelly:**__ Anita!_

_**Anita:**__ Hola, Kelly!_

Volviendo a Víctor y sus amigos…

**Arthur:** Víctor!

**Andrew:** Tierra a Víctor!

**Víctor:** Ah… si?

**Andrew:** Vienes?

**Víctor:** Eh… claro…

**Andrew:** Genial vamos (se va con Arthur)

**Perry:** Qué pasó?

**Víctor:** Nada… solo que… creo que acabo de encontrar a la chica de mis sueños…

**Perry:** (sonríe) Bien hecho amigo…

Víctor sigue a Arthur y Andrew, mientras Perry voltea a ver a la chica y sonríe…

* * *

><p><strong>Uy que pasara despues? Creen que Victor vuelva a ver a Anita?<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios y reviews n.n**


End file.
